HLTR
haha idek anymore it's just a mess of ideas that i wont probably turn into a real thing whoops (also giving RWBY!Ceci a Victorian feel w/some frills whoops sorry ceci pls dont kill me) ---- Team HLTR (pronounced 'heliotrope') is an Atlesian Hunter team comprised of four members. The members are second year students in Atlas Academy, two females and two males. The leader is Hyacinth Lantana. Their 'theme' is Greek heroes. Team Members [[HLTR#Hyacinth|'H'''yacinth]] Lantana - Leader, analyzer, aerial combat - Psyche [[HLTR#Lazuli|'L'azuli]] Lantana - Tech savvy, all-around fighter, sniper - Heracles [[HLTR#Tourmaline|'T'ourmaline]] Kinevart - Tactician, defense, close combat - Perseus [[HLTR#Russet|'R'usset]] Vanna - Ranged fighter, scout, healer - Peleus Hyacinth may or may not end up with Psyche's prophecy of getting married to a monster but eh, that's just me Hyacinth '''Name:' Hyacinth Euthymia Lantana Age: 18 Color: Byzantium purple Race: Human Influence/reference: Psyche Occupation/Setting: Student from Atlas Academy Gender: Female Symbol: A tribal butterfly Appearance: A rather tall teen, Hyacinth sports wavy brown hair reaching down her back and piercing green eyes. Her hair is usually worn in a tight French braid with long bangs framing left and right sides of her face reaching her collarbone. She is noted to have inherited her mother's cheekbones and her father's hair and eyes. Hyacinth's natural Caucasian skin tone has turned tan due to the military training back at Atlas and several, but unnoticeable, scars litter her body. Her rough, calloused hands look like they were sculpted to fit a violinist, but she rarely picks up any instrument, instead preferring to train, train, and train. Hyacinth is shown to have a rather stiff body posture and having an aura that is considered militaristic. Hyacinth's colour scheme is composed of dark colours, such as dark purple and black. Her clothes are based off of Victorian clothes, with a few tweaks and customization here and there. Hyacinth wears a mainly purple short Victorian dress with an off-shoulder neckline. She wears a black lace, long sleeved bolero over it. The lace of her dress are coloured black. The bodice of the dress is decorated with gothic butterflies embroidered flying from the left side of her chest to the right side of her hips. Her skirt reaches to her mid-thigh, an upside-down v cut on the front revealing a white ruffle-y second layer. She wears dark purple high-heeled Victorian boots. Hyacinth wears a pale purple choker with a silver butterfly pendant that is shaped like her symbol and is decorated with amethysts. She also wears a pair of small obsidian earrings designed to look like matching halves of a butterfly. On her hands are black fingerless lace gloves. Amaranthine Artemis hangs on a black belt on Hyacinth's waist, akin to a sheathed sword. Personality: Hyacinth is a quiet girl. It's not because she's shy or socially awkward, it's because she really doesn't want to bother with small talk and the like. She doesn't like people who beat around the bush and would really appreciate it if people were more straightforward. She also doesn't like socializing that much but she is willing to put aside that dislike when really needed. Aside from her quietness, Hyacinth can be really strict and alert. She wants everything and everyone else to be as alert and strict as she is. She loathes people who take the coward's way out and would often call them out on this, but she will recognize if the coward's way out is the better option. She has learned from her childhood to not bat an eyelash at anyone's opinion of her. Besides, they don't affect her anyway. Who are they to dictate and judge what she does? Although sometimes she does seem pleased when a person seems to fear her. She knows that you can't make people love you or respect you, but you can make them fear you. And that's enough for her. Despite that, she is no stranger to familial and camaraderie love, she receives a lot from her siblings and her teammates. She admits that while it is annoying, it's a welcome change from the outside world. Hyacinth is strongly distrustful and wary towards strangers due to the events in her childhood. She takes the saying "Don't judge the book by its cover" quite seriously, she doesn't care if the stranger looks or seems nice, she won't trust them completely unless they prove that they can be trusted. This caused problems in the initial formation of her team. Speaking of her team, Hyacinth does her best to be a competent leader, recognizing each of her team members' strengths and weaknesses and utilizing them. This is why Hyacinth isn't the primary tactician in her team, she recognizes Tourmaline's more superior tactical skills, Hyacinth only provides the information she needs. Despite all that, deep inside, Hyacinth still remembers her torment in her childhood and she fears that if she doesn't exude a strong aura and if she fails at being a leader, the torment will return. If one looks close enough, they can see that at times, Hyacinth just tries too hard. She does her best to make her walls stay strong and avoid getting hurt like before. Skills and Abilities: Just some minor stuff here, but feel free to elaborate. Say, is your character good at planning? Is she a chef? Or say, can your character survive in the wild? Don't include battle skills just yet, because that comes next, but make sure to elaborate in this section. No one likes one word answers, trust me. Weapon(s) and fighting style: Hyacinth's weapon is Amaranthine Artemis, Multi-Shooter Defensive Longswords (MSDL), which takes the form of a purple Victorian parasol when sheathed. The fabric of the parasol is extremely durable and can withstand hard attacks. The handle of the parasol has a dial containing the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4, each having different properties listed below: *1 = Normal umbrella/sheathed form *2 = Makes the cover retract into the ribs and stick and the metal rearrange into two longswords *3 = Activates the shield mode of the umbrella *4 = The ferrule turns into a gun barrel and will fire about 500 rounds per minute when Hyacinth twirls the parasol There is a small chamber on the stick of the parasol which contains vials of dust, mostly Earth dust in case she is in an area where she doesn't have anything to manipulate. The cover actually has a second layer made out of metal, making the parasol quite heavy. It was difficult for Hyacinth to wield it at first but she eventually got used to the weight. :Weapons' Restrictions/Limitations #Quite heavy, delays movement to a degree #Dial turning can delay movement #Limited ammunition, needs to be reloaded once every 5 minutes #Like a normal umbrella, it can 'catch' lightning/electricity within less than 3-5 feet of it #It can only be in one mode at a time i.e she cannot use the shield mode while using the gun mode Hyacinth has a unique fighting style. She takes into account the abilities and restrictions of her opponent and uses it to her team's advantage. Whenever she is in battle, she immediately goes into her 'Leader Mode', analyzing their opponent and informing her teammates, thus staying true to her job as the analyzer of the team. Hyacinth is well-versed in aerial combat, using Air Dust shot from her umbrella as boosters and strategically shoots the vials to maneuver around the opponent. She also uses her Semblance to enable herself in walking on vertical surfaces. Aura/Semblance: Hyacinth's Semblance is nicknamed "Rink". Her Semblance allows her to manipulate friction in a small area for a limited amount of time, a 3x3 area to be precise. She could prevent motion or make things in that area slip if she wants to, but to a certain degree. In battle, she utilizes her Semblance by 'skating' over the surface by reducing the amount of friction on the area she's standing in and moving her center of control as she moves. :Semblance Restrictions/Limitations #She can only encompass a 3x3m area, one at a time #Her Semblance only covers surface areas #Her Semblance drains a lot from her if she uses it consecutively for a long period of time. #The controlled area can only be a maximum of 2 m away from her History: Kunzite and Wisteria Lantana are what you call a 'match made in the battlefield'. They had met when Kunzite was still a low ranking military officer and Wisteria was still a newly-graduated Huntress. They were impressed by each other's skills on the battlefield and eventually got acquainted. Time flew and they went from acquaintances to friends to best friends to lovers to married. They eventually had five kids and were well-off enough to quit their jobs to focus on their kids. Their youngest child was named Hyacinth. She was a very quiet child compared to the kids her age. She was also very weak, physically and Semblace-wise, and Aura-wise. She could barely run for more than a few couple of meters, much less maintain her control of a small area's friction for more than a few seconds. Her peers had taken note of this and often taunted her for her weakness. This drove her into a shell that grew stronger and thicker over time. Hyacinth avoided her peers, instead choosing to spend her time in a glade behind her house. Luckily, it wasn't Grimm-infested and she could interact with the animals safely. It was her own safe haven. The bullying got worse and worse until she couldn't handle it anymore, eventually asking her parents to homeschool her. They asked her why, and, being the honest child she is, Hyacinth revealed everything. Kunzite and Wisteria decided to start training her with her siblings after Hyacinth had convinced them. Her parents trained her in the art of war, fencing, and analysis. Hyacinth showed promise in these fields and she stuck to her training seriously. The intensive training strengthened the then-weak girl, her skill in her Semblace grew, and she became exceptional with her analysis. Eventually, the tauntings stopped after her peers saw how much she had grown and they began to flock to Hyacinth. But the girl was having none of their rubbish and turned away from them, preferring to be in her own solitary world. This attitude carried on to her entrance to Beacon Academy. She avoided other people like the plague, save for her cousin Lazuli. Lazuli knew how much she loathed human interaction so he did his best on distracting other people from his cousin, which Hyacinth is grateful for. She was indifferent towards Beacon at first, but she got really irritated with the 'the first person you make eye contact with is your partner' thing. Luckily for her, her partner ended up being Lazuli. At the end of the initiation, her teammates were Lazuli, a perky girl named Tourmaline, and a silent boy named Russet. It surprised and irritated her that she ended up being the team leader because being a leader meant she had to actually socialize with her teammates. She never actually came to terms with her leader position until their first mission. She recognized Tourmaline's tactical skills, Russet's exceptional at long-range combat, and Lazuli's innate skill in hand-to-hand and went to use it for the team's advantage. Eventually, she comes to terms with her leader position and her trust on her team grows with every mission they go to. Fanfiction: Blatant advertising, and this is the perfect place to put it. Themes: :Forgot To Laugh by Bridgit Mendler :Look at Me Now by Charlie Puth :Fuck You by Lily Allen Quotes: Just some one-liners your character has spewed over the course of your writing. Lazuli Name: Lazuli Aeschylus Lantana Age: 18 Color: Egyptian blue Race: Human Influence/reference: Hercules Occupation/Setting: Student from Atlas Academy Gender: Male Symbol: A rearing lion Appearance: WIP Personality: Brash, loud, impulsive, and carefree, Lazuli is a very stark contrast compared to his cousin and partner, Hyacinth. WIP Skills and Abilities: Just some minor stuff here, but feel free to elaborate. Say, is your character good at planning? Is she a chef? Or say, can your character survive in the wild? Don't include battle skills just yet, because that comes next, but make sure to elaborate in this section. No one likes one word answers, trust me. Weapon(s) and fighting style: Lazuli's weapon is Día Sfaíra, a Long-Ranged Shooter Flail (LRSF), is a golden volleyball-like sphere with silver engravings of lightning bolts and lions when inactive. There are two hidden buttons on the sphere, one shaped like a lightning bolt and one shaped like a lion. The former activates the ball-and-chain form while the latter activates the battle rifle form. He can enhance both forms with the use of Dust. :Weapons' Restrictions/Limitations #Quite heavy, thus slightly restricting movement #It takes time for it to transform into one of its form #If Lazuli doesn't have his magnetic gloves equipped, he cannot steadily hold the sphere. #Needs to be reloaded every five minutes or so because of limited ammo. WIP Aura/Semblance: Lazuli's Semblance is nicknamed "Banshee". His Semblance allows him to manipulate sound to an extent including, but not limited to, echolocation, supersonic screams, sound absorption, sound attacks, etc. In addition to that, Lazuli himself is immune to his supersonic screams He cannot, however, solidify sound waves to create sonokinetic constructs. His favoured move is either sending a supersonic scream or whistle a sharp tune to annoy his opponent. :Semblance Restrictions/Limitations #His sounds need to have a medium to travel to #He can damage friend and foe alike on the battlefield since only he is immune against his own sound #A particularly strong supersonic scream can leave his vocal chords aching for days History: WIP Fanfiction: Blatant advertising, and this is the perfect place to put it. Themes: WIP Quotes: Just some one-liners your character has spewed over the course of your writing. Tourmaline Name: Tourmaline Aurelie Kinevart Age: 18 Color: Sea green Race: Human Influence/reference: Perseus Occupation/Setting: Student from Atlas Academy Gender: Female Symbol: WIP Appearance: WIP Personality: WIP Skills and Abilities: Just some minor stuff here, but feel free to elaborate. Say, is your character good at planning? Is she a chef? Or say, can your character survive in the wild? Don't include battle skills just yet, because that comes next, but make sure to elaborate in this section. No one likes one word answers, trust me. Weapon(s) and fighting style: Tourmaline's weapon is WIP, MWIP (WIP), WIP :Weapons' Restrictions/Limitations #WIP WIP Aura/Semblance: Tourmaline's Semblance is nicknamed "WIP". Her Semblance allows her to WIP :Semblance Restrictions/Limitations #WIP History: WIP Fanfiction: Blatant advertising, and this is the perfect place to put it. Themes: WIP Quotes: Just some one-liners your character has spewed over the course of your writing. Russet Name: Russet Ahren Vanna Age: 18 Color: Copper brown Race: Human Influence/reference: Peleus Occupation/Setting: Student from Atlas Academy Gender: Male Symbol: WIP Appearance: WIP Personality: WIP Skills and Abilities: Just some minor stuff here, but feel free to elaborate. Say, is your character good at planning? Is she a chef? Or say, can your character survive in the wild? Don't include battle skills just yet, because that comes next, but make sure to elaborate in this section. No one likes one word answers, trust me. Weapon(s) and fighting style: Russet's weapon is WIP, MWIP (WIP), WIP :Weapons' Restrictions/Limitations #WIP WIP Aura/Semblance: Russet's Semblance is nicknamed "WIP". His Semblance allows him to WIP :Semblance Restrictions/Limitations #WIP History: WIP Fanfiction: Blatant advertising, and this is the perfect place to put it. Themes: WIP Quotes: Just some one-liners your character has spewed over the course of your writing.